f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1950 Italian Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:58.6 |fastestlap = 2:00.0 |fastestlapdriver = Juan Manuel Fangio |fastestlapnation = ARG |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 7 |winner = Giuseppe Farina |winnernation = ITA |winnerteam = |second = Dorino Serafini Alberto Ascari |secondnation = ITA |secondteam = |third = Luigi Fagioli |thirdnation = ITA |thirdteam = }} The 1950 Italian Grand Prix (officially the XXI Gran Premio d'Italia) was the seventh and final race of the 1950 Formula One Season. The race was held at the Autodromo Nazionale Monza on the 3rd of September. It was the sixteen time the Italian Grand Prix was held at Monza. The race was won by 's Giuseppe Farina, by a margin of over 75 seconds over the shared drive pairing of Dorini Serafini and Alberto Ascari. Juan Manuel Fangio had taken pole position, but he lost the lead at the start and retired twice, firstly when his own car experienced gearbox troubles, then when Piero Taruffi's shared car had an engine failure. Fangio, did, however, set the fastest lap and scored a point for his efforts. As a result, Farina become the first World Champion, beating Fangio by three points. This race is the only time a The other driver in the title race, Luigi Fagioli, came third. Since the championship took the best four results out of seven, and Fagioli had four second places, Fagioli's points did not count and he came third in the championship. The other points scorers were Louis Rosier and Philippe Étancelin. Étancelin become the oldest pointscorer in Formula One history, at the age of 53. He still holds the record to this day. Background After Juan Manuel Fangio's win at the , Fangio had obtained 26 points, two ahead of team mate Luigi Fagioli and four ahead of another team mate, Giuseppe Farina. Having already finished four times in the points (all second places), Fagioli would only be able to drop six points or not gain at all, while Fangio and Farina had only finished three times. All three of Fangio's finishes were wins. To win the championship, * For Fangio: ** Win or come 2nd to guarantee the title. ** Come 3rd, 4th or 5th with Farina 2nd or lower. ** With the fastest lap only, Farina 3rd or lower. ** Scoring no points, Farina would have to finish 3rd or lower without the fastest lap, 4th with; and Fagioli not to win with the fastest lap. * For Fagioli: ** Win the race with the fastest lap, with Farina 3rd or lower, and Fangio not to score any points. * For Farina: ** Win with the fastest lap, and Fangio 3rd or lower. ** 3rd with fastest lap, and Fangio not to score. Entrants Qualifying Qualifying times Grid Race Report Post-race Results Shared drive contributions: * No. 48: Dorino Serafini 47, Alberto Ascari 33 * No. 60: Piero Taruffi 25, Juan Manuel Fangio 9 Fastest Laps Laps in the lead By lap Totals Milestones Standings Notes Category:1950 Grands Prix Category:Italian Grand Prix